


We have a chance to find the sunshine

by amaresu



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, Post-Movie, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Division isn't chasing them, but there are still issues to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have a chance to find the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



Somehow Nick had managed to forget that it had only been a couple of days since Division and Cassie had forced their ways into his life. After everything that had happened it feels like more time should've passed, so it comes as a surprise when he finds Chen's gang lounged up and down the street to his building. He manages to pull Cassie back before they walk into view and quickly finds a doorway for them to stand in.

Cassie gazes up at him in confusion, practically asleep on her feet now that everything is over. "What?"

"Remember all that money I owe?" He smiles at her and can practically see her brain turn back on at the question.

One quick look around the corner and now it's Cassie pulling him behind her and she heads back the way they came. "We are so not dealing with this tonight."

"Where are we going?" He's not going to argue with her, but he really wants to go to sleep at some point tonight.

"My hotel." Cassie replies like it should be obvious. After a moment of consideration, it is, it's not like he really thought Cassie only had one outfit and a bag to her name. He just hadn't really thought about it before now.

Cassie's room is small, but warm and clean, so he doesn't hesitate to grab one of the pillows off the bed and curl up on the floor. He vaguely hears Cassie protest, but he's asleep before she can form an argument. If he dreams he doesn't remember it and wakes up to the smell of coffee. Opening his eyes he finds a cup and a muffin sitting next to his head. He drinks from the cup while sitting up and looks over to see Cassie on the bed drawing. "Anything good?"

"No," the word is said with resignation. "You don't make things easy Nick." The last bit is said with a smile and Cassie puts down the book to take a bit out of her muffin.

He picks apart his own muffin and raises and eyebrow at her. She shakes her head and concentrates on her muffin. It's only after they've both finished eating and he's cleaned up as much as he's able to in the bathroom that she starts to flip through the book. "If we go back to your place now, those guys will get us. You won't be able to fight them all off and not hurt some random people nearby."

That makes sense. Despite how much his moving has improved, he still wouldn't be able to take on Chen's gang without someone ending up hurt that shouldn't. "Okay, what happens if we wait until they leave? I'd really like to change my clothes sometime soon."

"That's worse." He'd like to think she's joking, but it's her deadpan-I'm-completely-serious-and-you're-an-idiot-if-you-don't-listen-to-me voice. Resigned he waves his hand for her to continue. "The Stich is dead. Tied to a chair in your apartment and shot in the head."

For a second he's thrown, somehow he'd managed to forget that they'd left her there. He doesn't even bother asking how she was killed. He'd know it was a possibility when they left her there, but there hadn't been much choice. Clearly sometime today her body is discovered, probably be one of Chen's guys breaking into his place, and the police are called in. "We need to get the hell out of Hong Kong."

"No shit."

It's barely an hour later before they're checked out of the hotel and riding the train across the city. Nick is now in the possession of a duffel bag filled with clothes and Cassie is carrying another bag with her more important possessions, the ones that she doesn't want to chance losing. "Where are we going?"

Nick looks over at her in surprise. Somehow he figured she would just know and it's only then that it really occurs to him how much she's become apart of his life over the last few days. It's weird and makes him think of things he hasn't allowed himself to think of since his dad died, since Kira disappeared, and he pushes it to the side. "A locker I have."

She looks at him like she knows what he's thinking and then smiles. They share a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride and it's not until they reach the locker that he breaks it, "Make sure no one is looking." Cassie looks to their right and he looks to the left and as carefully as possible he blows out the lock on the locker. In retrospect it seems like a bad idea to keep the key to his emergency stash in his apartment, but it's too late to worry about it.

There isn't much in the locker, but all of it is useful. Cassie lets out a small noise of approval as he shoves several stacks of money into the duffel on his shoulder. It's more then enough to pay off Chen, but it's his seed money and he's learned not to use it on frivolous things like money owed to shady people. The big thing is at the back though, his second passport. He doesn't have a passport in his real name, but this one will get them through customs to where ever they're going. "Where are we going?"

Instead of answering she pulls out her sketchbook and flips it open to a page before handing it over. It takes him a second to figure it out, it's him (or at least Cassie's drawing version of him) and Cassie standing in front of a ferris wheel. "Coney Island?" Cassie nods and he can't keep himself from asking the next question, "Why are you being attacked by a animal?"

She scowls at him and snatches back the pad, looking it over critically, "I'm not being attacked, I'm carrying it." She gets that defensive look in her eyes and studies the picture. "It's a bear. One of those giant stuffed ones, I think you win it for me."

Now he's smiling because leaving Hong Kong for Coney Island and winning Cassie as giant stuffed bear sounds like a fantastic plan. Laughing, he throws an arm over her shoulder and directs them back to the trains. "Any idea what game I won it at?"

"The bottle pyramid one, I think." Cassie's voice has returned to it's normal level of complete surety and Nick grins at nothing as they walk. His life may have become more complicated then he really knew what to do with, but he was looking forward to winning the giant stuff bear. He just hoped it wasn't really bright pink and lime green.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We have a chance to find the sunshine [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376619) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
